Uncharted Territory
by OmegaNY037
Summary: After the fall of the Cold Empire, horrible wars broke out everywhere. Some decided to escape the wars by heading deep into space. Many years later, a young Saiyan teen and his friends must return to the place of his ancestors to find a new home.
1. Beyond the Stars

_A/N: The part about Vegeta in this preface is taken from the anime episodes about his trip in space to become SSJ.  I will try to keep this story canon with the knowledge we have up to the end of the Freeza saga, but if I mess up you can tell me and I will try and correct it.  I love reviews, even if they are flames or criticism.  Reviews will get me writing sooner, but I will try not to post any chapter until I have already made specific progress on the next chapter.  Also a quick warning, I might change the name of this story later so either leave your email in a review or remember my name rather than the story's name._

Title: Uncharted Territory

Preface: Beyond the Stars

By the time the word of the both King Cold and Prince Freeza's death reached the outermost planets of the Cold Empire, chaos had already ensued.  With no clear heirs or great fighters to take the throne, bitter battles and wars were raged between the newly emancipated colonies.  

A glimmer of hope rose as the Prince of Saiyans, Vegeta, returned to space after a disappearance of several months.  However this hope was crushed when Vegeta, rather than consolidating forces to rebuild the empire, decided to lay waste to whatever remaining outposts and colonies he could find.  After that no one heard of him again, but a rumor that he had become a Super Saiyan was sometimes mentioned.

            The former members of the empire continued to wait for a ruler or group to take charge, but over two years had passed with only death and destruction to show for it.  Entire races and planets disappeared overnight as countless atrocities were committed.  Even the most distant planet in the empire, Cold Outpost 127A, also felt the backlash from the interplanetary battles.  

They were a generally weak planet, made of only a few hundred inhabitants who were mostly non-fighters of various races, but their technology was sophisticated.  Deciding that staying on the planet would mean certain death to them in the near future, they created twenty large ships to transport both the inhabitants and supplies they would need to start a new life on a new planet.

            Data recovered from a probe sent almost a century ago into deep space gave them the location of their new home.  They packed up their ships and secured themselves into hibernation chambers that would be their homes for the next three years in space.  

All the ships took off but one, which stayed behind to set an overload in the power reactors they had built on the planet.  A chain reaction was set for one hour, just enough time for the ship to take off and leave the blast range.  The plan was going smoothly until the final ship, just now leaving the planet's gravitational pull, detected the approach of several rogue warships on sensors.

Knowing that none of their own ships could match the firepower of a warship, the leader of the final ship, a Saiyan known as Pepper, sent the other passengers on his ship into escape pods that would be immediately picked up by one of the other nineteen ships.  Pepper then set course directly for the main power reactor on the planet.  

Moments before impact, Pepper abandoned the ship and flew as far away as possible.  The resulting explosion shook then entire planet, enough so that the planet itself started losing integrity.  Within half an hour, he and the planet would be scattered across this region of space.  Unfortunately, he knew it would most likely not be soon enough to stop the destruction of the rest of the ships.

Pepper's own power was not great enough to destroy the ships or the planet, but it might be if he could transform into his Oozuru state.  Firing up a moon ball, he felt the transformation take place for the first time in years.  

His focus on the safety of his friends and family kept him sane as he powered up a large energy blast in his mouth.  At just the right moment, the giant ape released the blast directly down at the planet.  

The result was almost immediate as the destructive force of the blast, in conjunction with the unstable reactor core, caused the planet to explode.  Debris slammed into warship and created a large obstacle between them and the transport ships.  Pepper's last sight was the disappearance of these ships into deep space and into a new future.

And Time Passed…

_PS: I have already written the first and most of the second chapter.  I will post both sometime in the next week or so.  Please review!!!_


	2. The Ultimate Sacrifice

A/N: "AL" stands for After Landing, and is used like BC or AD.  "PL" stands for Power Level, and is on par with the known power level in the Saiyan and Freeza sagas.  When I want to flashback I will italicize the setting and then the time.

Title: Uncharted Territory

Chapter 1: The Ultimate Sacrifice  

The hibernation chambers finally opened after their long journey deep into uncharted territory.  Once everyone had been released from their sleep, the first news of the fate of Cold Outpost 127A was heard.  Soon all the display screens were showing the sacrifice of Pepper and the destruction of their planet.  

While they knew they would never return home, viewing the actual destruction left them in a somber mood.  Upon landing on their new planet, many of the inhabitants went to pay their condolences to Pepper's mate and three children.  In honor of his memory, they named the planet Arcania, from the Saiyan phrase "Arc-An", with meant "Renewed Hope".

Over the next several months, work went into building homes and facilities for the inhabitants.  Work was split up amongst the races depending on that race's abilities, and within a year they had a city built that was equal to the one they had left on Cold Outpost 127A.  

Most species flourished in this new and free environment, however, the Saiyans did not.  With no enemies to fight, the warrior race became weaker with each passing generation.  Also with only a handful Saiyan families to begin with on the trip, the bloodlines were diluted until almost none had any Saiyan blood left.  

Within 150 years of the landing, only one pure Saiyan family was left.  Direct descendants of Pepper, the final two pure Saiyans of Arcania were brothers born in 138 AL and 144 AL named Mazen and Cori, respectively.  Their father Tomaten died in an accident when Cori was barely three years old.  Mazen could still remember that day clearly.  It had been such a beautiful day...

_Summer Season, Six Years Earlier - 147 AL_

It was a beautiful day outside, deserving of the summer solstice.  As was tradition for their family, Tomaten took his son Mazen out to the Hikatori Cliffs a few days prior.  Ever since Mazen was four years old they had taken this trip to help practice their hunting and survival skills.  

It was an event both Saiyans looked forward to each year, and Tomaten never felt closer to his son than at this time.  The two would head through the thick Anbotan Forest until they came to the flat Rikagou Plains, which they would cross until reaching the Hikatori Cliffs.  They would climb the cliffs and then return home by was of the Icarneth mountains.

Everything was going fine for the nine year old and his father, and it seemed as though the Kais were smiling on them.  This would be Mazen's last time coming alone with his father, since Cori would join them next year.  After their two day journey through the forests, living off only meat they could find, they crossed the plains in under a day, reaching the cliffs by nightfall.  

The next morning, the two Saiyans ate some food they had stored in the forest and then began their morning training.  Mazen's flying ability and ki manipulation was coming along nicely, even faster than expected.  After their training was done, the two began their several hundred foot ascent.

A little above the halfway point was when they both noticed something was very wrong.  Large boulders seemed to be falling from the top of the cliff and a low rumbling could be heard.  It was only an instant later that the entire rock face collapsed upon them.  

Terrified by the fall, Mazen could not think to use his ki to fly to safety.  Tomaten realized this quickly and flew towards his plummeting sun with all the speed he had.  It was just enough to reach his son before they fell to their deaths, but there was no time to stop them from hitting the ground.

With his ki mostly used for the incredible burst of speed, a weakened Tomaten hit the ground first, holding his son in his arms protectively.  Smiling at the knowledge that his son would survive the fall, he used the last of his energy to hug his son closer and in a rare show of affection, kiss his son's forward.  

A few hours later, a search party found the dead Saiyan, his arms still wrapped tightly around his son, who was crying openly into his father's chest.

_Summer Season, Present - 153 __AL___

            This was the first time Cori had ever actually visited the Hikatori Cliffs, the sight of his father's death.  He did not remember too much about his father, just that he was a strong and kind man that everyone liked.  His brother Mazen never seemed to talk about his father, but his mother Parseli often did.  

Seeing the cliffs made Cori want to climb them, and take the journey that he never got to when he was four years old.  His brother should have taken him here the year after, but Mazen never returned to this place until now.

            "Is this where it happened?" Cori asked his mother while pointing at a cliff that seemed to have many large rocks lying at the bottom.

            "Yes, this is it.  This is where Tomaten died and was buried.  The cliff there is the one they were climbing and there you can see the large hole created when they hit the ground." Parseli explained to her younger son.  

She was the only member of the family to come to this site since the accident, so she had arranged the burial and funeral that took place here.  Cori was too young and Mazen in too much shock to attend either ceremony.  Now would be both of their chances to pay their respects.

            The two walked towards the crater, followed in the distance by an obviously distraught Mazen.  It had taken over a year for Mazen to recover from the loss of his father, his hero; an entire year without training, socializing, or eating enough.  

Finally, he realized his father would not want him to continue like this and that he had to move on, but the damage was done.  While he may still grow taller later, Mazen's year of malnutrition left him only 5'4", only three inches taller than his younger brother who is only nine.

            "Do you think that brother will want to fly with me now?" Cori asked hopefully.

            "I hope so, but I don't think it will happen.  Not only has he never flown since the accident, he is afraid of heights too." His mother responded.

            "But flying is so much fun.  I wish he could have taught me, instead of having you teach me.  I mean, not that you are a bad teacher, but you are my mommy!" Cori said in a tone so cute that Parseli couldn't help but giggle at.  Cori was of the few things that could ever make her smile nowadays.

            "I understand honey, but I don't think that Mazen thinks flying is fun at all.  It reminds him too much of what happened here to your daddy.  However, I will ask him if he will help train you from now on.  I think I have enough blackmail built up to do it by now." Parseli told her son in a warm, motherly tone.

Cori only tilted his head in thought then asked, "What's blackmail?"  To this she actually let out a laugh and replied, "Don't worry honey.  I am sure within a few years you will know all about it.

The two then became silent as they approached the gravesite, which was only a few feet next to the crater in which he died.  Within a few moments, Mazen had caught up with them and stopped in front of the grave.  

The gravestone was not actually made of stone, but a metal alloy called Cryellium, which can be made to look and feel like marble, but is actually much stronger.  This gravestone would never be destroyed unless a blast of significant power was thrown at it.  The words etched upon the gravestone would never fade from its face, just as they would never fade from Mazen's heart.

_Here Rests Tomaten_

_Proud Saiyan Warrior_

_Loving Husband and Father_

_Max Power Level: 237_

_107 AL – 147 AL_

As with all Saiyan graves on Arcania, the maximum power level of the Saiyan was given to attest to their strength.  With the average power level on the planet being around 8 or 9, any power level over 100 was considered high.  The scouting system had recorded that Tomaten hit his all time high of 237 PL before dropping to almost nothing as he crashed into the ground. 

Before the fateful accident, the highest he had ever gotten was around 170 PL.  Such a jump attested to the love he had for his son, which allowed him to go beyond his limits and become the most powerful Saiyan on the planet to date.  Before Tomaten, the record was held by Cumber, Mazen's great uncle, who had a rating of 204 PL in his prime.

While knowing that his father would be remembered for his great power and love, it did little to stop the pain in his heart.  After his year of grief, the pain had lessened to the point where Mazen could deal with it, but every night he would still think about how much the past day would have been better if his father was still alive.  

Every night he blamed himself, knowing that if he hadn't been so afraid, he would have not needed his father's help, and his father would not have died.  He trained himself to become stronger, but still he could never bring himself to fly.

'Goodbye father, I will miss you.  I wish you were still alive, but I know you wouldn't want me to dwell on your death.  I promise I will make you proud one day.' With this thought, Mazen turned around and left the gravesite, his brother and mother following behind him at some distance as they walked to the ATTS, the All Terrain Transport System that allowed people to go almost anywhere on the planet quickly and with ease.

A few weeks later school began again, with Mazen going to his second to last year at Pepper Academy, and Cori going to his last year at Arcania Academy.  Before their father's death, Parseli home schooled both children, but without her husband gone she had too many commitments to do so anymore.  

After Mazen came out of his shell she enrolled him with the other first years at Pepper Academy.  Once Cori turned five, she also enrolled him at school, this time Arcania Academy, which was for children under ten only.  It was difficult for both children to fit in, due to their looks and strength, but they eventually made friends and began to have fun.

            As always, Mazen started the day with an hour long training session alone before school.  However, after his mother threatened to tell his friends and classmates about certain transgressions her son had made at home if he didn't train with Cori, Mazen decided that having a training partner wouldn't be so bad after all.  Mazen was surprised when the training actually was better when he had another person fighting him for real.  He was almost disappointed when his watch beeping, telling him it was time for school.

            "It's time to go to class now Cori.  This will be the last part of today's training, running.  On three we will race all the way to the school.  That's over fifty miles from here.  Think you can do it?"  Cori didn't respond at first, he just walked up next to his brother, got into a running stance, and waited for his brother's signal.

            "Okay Then!  One!  Two!" Mazen haled out the word two for as long as possible, then immediately followed it with a shout so loud that it shook the ground. "THREE!!!!"  The two Saiyan brothers pushed off the ground with such a force that it left two scorched holes where they started from.  Huge clouds of dirt and sand lifted up behind them and trees beside them were slammed in opposite directions.  Quickly Mazen took a lead that continued to gain for the first twenty miles.

            'There's no way I can win now." Cori thought somberly, until a realization hit him.  'I can fly and brother can't!  That means I can beat him if I fly!'  With that in mind Cori took off and within half a minute had taken the lead.  With half the race already completed, the odds seemed to be against Mazen.  'Why isn't Mazen yelling at me or calling me a cheater?  I would think he would be at least a little bit angry.  Oh well'

            Cori turned up the heat and had soon put two miles between him and his brother.  He thought he it in the bag when he felt a pull in his stomach that he sometimes felt when his brother was about to use a lot of energy.

            "Super Sonic Run!!!" Mazen shouted out as an explosion of ki behind him propelled him forward so fast that it sent out a sonic boom into the surrounding woods.  Within seconds Mazen had caught up to Cori who was too stunned by the awesome technique to move.  Cori had never seen his brother use this technique before, but there was a very good reason why.

            Mazen slammed into Cori directly at full force, propelling both of them forward at over Mach 1.  It was then that Cori realized why his brother had never shown him this technique.  They couldn't stop!

            Both Mazen and Cori were now diverting all of their ki into stopping themselves but to no avail.  The ball of ki pushing the two boys was still active and would remain that way until it either faded away in a few minutes or if they hit a few hard objects.  With the schools only five miles away it appeared that the latter was the likely result.

            Realizing the futility of trying to stop themselves with their remaining ki, they instead focused on strengthening their bodies and adding ki shields for the inevitable crash they were about to make.  They didn't have to wait very long either.

The first roadblocks came in the form of several trees surrounding the perimeter of the village.  Both schools were located in this small village of only 150 inhabitants.  The second roadblock was the safety net, created to protect against animals and weather anomalies they may damage the village.  Every person needs to enter at one of the main gates or the net would block them out.

However, the nets were never designed to take the stress of two super sonic Saiyans slamming into it.  The net did slow them down but was nowhere near capable of stopping them completely.  As they entered the village the roadblocks began to hurt more, lampposts, ATTS poles, even a corner of a building or two.  Their speed had dropped far below Mach 1 by the time they saw the final roadblock.

'That is really gonna hurt!' they both thought as their keen eyesight showed a large sidewall of Pepper Academy directly in front of them.  The walls were reinforced with Cryellium, the alloy used to make objects, like gravestones, unbreakable.

'If we hit that I should be okay but Cori might get injured.  I guess its time to put some of those physics classes to good use!'  Mazen then pulled himself in front of Cori, created a ki ball, and fire it at his brother in just the right way.  

Cori and Mazen came to an immediate stop, Cori right before the wall and Mazen a few feet after the wall.  Mazen only saw black for a few moments until a loud bell woke him up.  Opening his eyes he let out a pained laugh.

"Looks like I got here just before the tardy bell, so don't mark me late!" Mazen said in a clear voice.  He got to his feet and brushed the dust off of his clothes.  'Gotta make this look cool in front of my friends and classmates.'  With that in mind Mazen strode over to his desk leaned over to put his backpack down next to the desk.

Mazen saw the blood drip onto the floor and desk and felt very tired.  He tried his hardest to focus and regain his balance, but it was no use.  In one last moment of focus he stood up straight and said to himself, "Ah hell with it, school sucks anyways!"  Then his vision went black as his body slammed face first into the ground.

End Chapter 1

PS: Chapter 2 is already finished.  I hope to post it around 2 days from now and then chapter 3(which I have started) will be posted 2 days after that.  I will continue this pattern of posting every 2 days or so if possible at least until the true plot of the story begins, which may be a few chapters from now.  Thanks for reading and please review!!!


	3. The First Friend

A/N: This chapter ends somewhat abrupt, but the next chapter will pick up right where this one ended.  I just wanted a stopping point and this one was easier than another.  Once again this chapter is more of a setup chapter, where we meet new characters and learn about new events.  The next chapter or two will be the same, but I will try to include more action in them if possible.  To be nice I threw in a small fight scene at the end of the chapter.  Please enjoy and review!!  Also, if you want to be notified of updates, please say so in a review.

Chapter 2: The First Friend

"I'm going to kick his ass when he gets home!" Mazen could here his mother yelling across the medical room of the academy.  He tried to look up and see her, but his head was ringing from a combination of his injuries and her shouting.  She had been on this current tirade of shouting for the past few minutes, and it didn't seem like she would ever stop.

"What did he think he was doing?!?  So many people could have gotten hurt!  Not to mention…" Parseli droned on and Mazen did his best to block out her voice.  He knew he was in for it as soon as she noticed he was awake.  His only trump card was to play on his injuries, but knowing his mother it wouldn't work.

            Mazen had injured himself far worse than this before, and rarely would his mother ever show him pity.  The fact that his injuries were obviously his own fault might also have had something to do with it.  For now though, he was content to fake sleeping until either her anger blew over, which was unlikely, or until his mother left, which was also unlikely.

            Deciding that playing his trump card was the only option, Mazen bit his lip and let the blood flow into his mouth.  The timing had to be perfect for this or all he would receive for his efforts would be more pain.  Once he had sufficient blood in his mouth, he made his move.  Gathering all of his energy, he sat up, pretended to lose his balance, and fell off the bed to the floor.  Upon hitting the floor, he struggled to get up on his hands and knees, coughed up the blood, and fell back to the floor flat.

            His eyes had to stay closed for this to work, so he had no idea whether his mother had bought the performance or not.  The obviously sarcastic clapping from across the room told him she had not.  Knowing the jig was up, Mazen opened his eyes.  He had been successful at convincing the nurse that he was horribly injured, but his mother knew better.

            "You are getting better, I must admit.  However, next time you should control your tail better.  If you were really that injured and coughing blood, your tail would be wrapped firmly around your waist or sticking straight out.  Instead, it was loosely waving back and forth all over the place."  Parseli said this with a smile, which after a few seconds became a frown.

            "Regardless of which, you have a lot of explaining to do!  What in the world put the stupid idea into your head to do this?!?"  Mazen looked directly into his mother's eyes, seeing the great fire burning in them, and knew he was a dead man regardless of his answer.  'Well, I should at least have some fun before I die, right?'

            "You did, mom.  It was your fault." Mazen said plainly.  He watched his mother's face show the slightest signs of confusion before twitching in anger.  "What did you say to me young man?!?"  Mazen felt an intense fear build up in him, but he pushed it to the side and focused on his mother again.

            "You were the one who told me to train with Cori.  We were training and decided to race to school.  Then things just got a little bit out of hand." Mazen told her.  This only made Parseli more furious.  "Only a little bit out of hand?!?  You knocked down more than twenty trees, crashed the safety net, destroyed nearly a dozen lamp and ATTS poles, and even managed to damage a few buildings.  Not to mention that you destroyed an entire wall of a classroom here at the academy!  It's a miracle you even survived."

            "It wasn't that bad, was it mom?"  One look from his mother was all it took to convince him otherwise.  Parseli then seemed to suddenly switch from anger to worry.  "You almost died, Mazen.  It took you over two hours in the regeneration tank before we were sure you would even survive.  The only reason you aren't in their now is because I wanted you to learn a valuable lesson."

            Mazen just looked at her like a madwoman.  "You took me out of the regen tank early?  Just so I would have to suffer in pain?  What kind of mother are you?"  Parseli couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, but she would have answered the same regardless.  "I am a mother of a monkey.  That's what I am.  A mother to a monkey."

            "Who are you calling a monkey?  You have a tail too.  If I'm a monkey, you're a monkey!"  Mazen shouted back at her.  When Mazen first came to school he was the first Saiyan most of the children had ever seen, so his tail got him the nickname "monkey".  It was a sore spot for him.

            "I don't think you understand.  I'm not calling you a monkey because you are Saiyan, I am calling you a monkey because you are a stupid, careless Saiyan!"  Mazen couldn't think of a response to that.  It was rare for his mother to get so angry at him, and he realized that he must have made her worry badly.  He knew from the beginning he wasn't going to get out of this easily, but now he could see it was going to be a very difficult day.

            After a few moments Parseli gained her composure.  "Mazen, I am glad you are going to be alright.  Especially because now I can punish you like this!"  In a rare show of power, Parseli used all of her ki to speed herself up and grab Mazen's tail with lightning quick reflexes.  She ignored his ground shaking screams and grabbed a syringe that was lying on top of the nearby counter.  She focused all of her remaining power and jammed the needle right into his behind and injected the medicine inside.

            "That was ten units of regeneration liquid.  You should be back to normal in a few hours, except for a sore tail.  Until then you can either rest in here or return to class when you are ready.  I will see you later tonight and we will talk about further punishment."  Mazen barely heard her words over his own screams but the message did get through.  He got back on the bed and lay down.

            A few minutes later the nurse left the room for lunch.  She gave Mazen about five nutrition tablets, enough to feed a person for several days, or a Saiyan for a few hours.  While it didn't come close to as satisfying as real food, it was not horrible.  After a short wait for the nurse to go down the hall towards the cafeteria, Mazen spoke up.  "Come on out, I know you are there.  Have you been waiting there the entire time?"

            The wall in front of his bed seemed to distort until his friend Shinou became fully visible.  "How did you know I was here?  I thought I did it perfectly that time."  The young illusionist said.  "It was flawless.  I couldn't see you at all.  But I could feel your life force.  It exists in all living things and each person has their own unique signature.  I can't feel one as weak as yours from far away, but across the room it is obvious." Mazen told him.

            Shinou was the youngest in a guild of illusionists.  His parents and two brothers were also in the guild, but they were much stronger.  As it was, Shinou could only do a handful of techniques, mostly basic ones.  He never had the desire to become like the rest of his family, wanting a real life rather than a guild life.  He was the first of his race, the Artenjou, to choose a normal school like Pepper Academy instead of a guild apprenticeship.  He only practices his techniques at home for fun.

            Like most Artenjou, Shinou was very tall and skinny.  At 6'3" he was almost a foot taller than Mazen but weighed sixty pounds less.  The best term for his appearance was lanky.  The Artenjou had limited magic use, mostly for create illusions and similar purposes.  They had little actual strength but their intelligence was above average.  Shinou though was not as smart as most of the other Artenjou.  While smarter than someone like Mazen, he still lacked the intelligence to truly master the ways of his guild, which is why he was somewhat of an outcast.  Seeing as how Mazen was an outcast too, it is easy to see that they hit it off easily.

_Beginning of School Year – 148 __AL___

            Mazen was nervous and afraid.  He had never truly socialized with other people or races before, especially ones his own age.  After living the past year in isolation, this lack of experience was even more daunting.  His mother explained to him quickly about most of the races who went to the school and how the school system worked.  The school was normally comprised of Ralekians, Arborians, Falversians, Gerimians, Duralgorans, and now one Saiyan and one Artenjou.  While this was the first year for all the students in his class at Pepper Academy, the other races had been going to schools together for many years before.

            The day was supposed to be comprised of one core class and three electives.  The core class lasted several hours and covered basic math, science, and language.  Electives covered things like arts and gym, as well as specific electives like pruning for the tree-like Arborians or psychic training for the empathic Gerimians.

            Since they were both new to the class, they were forced to stand in front of the class and give information about themselves.  Mazen remembered that his mother told him not to reveal his strength, use of ki, or any other abilities that would make him stand out.  In a sense she wanted him to appear to be just a Ralekian with a tail, rather than a Saiyan.  Shinou on the other hand was happy to reveal much about himself to the class.  Coming from a highly respected family line, Mazen could tell that Shinou was somewhat a snob.  The looks on the other kids' faces told him they would set him straight pretty quickly.

            After the longwinded speech given by Shinou, Mazen quickly stood up and made short statement.  "My name is Mazen.  I have a younger brother.  I am a Saiyan and I live about 50 miles west of here."  The abruptness of his speech unsettled some of the kids in the class, but Mazen could see that a few of them had bad intentions.  His analysis turned out to be true later that day at recess, when four of the boys started picking on Shinou.  Mazen wanted to help him but he remembered once again the words of his mother.

             His choice not to fight was taken from him when a large shadow was cast over his body.  A large boy, most likely 14 or 15 years old now stood in front of him.  With this boy were four others, the three who were attacking Shinou and Shinou himself who had been dragged there.  The four pushed Shinou to him and told him that they would allow both newcomers to fight at the same time.  It seemed they wanted a better fight than three on one, so they made it four on two.

            Mazen reached his hand down to Shinou's and pulled him up.  "Get behind me Shinou, I'll take care of them."  Mazen knew he would get in trouble from the school and his mother, but something had to be done.  He gave all his strength into fighting the urge in his blood to fight.  The four boys began to taunt him, pointing at his tail and calling him a monkey.  Even though Ralekians, which these boys were, looked just like Saiyans but without tails, it didn't stop them from discriminating.

            "Are ya going to swing by your tail, monkey boy?  Well, are ya?  Do you want to climb a tree, monkey boy?"  The taunts hurt Mazen, and he would hear the nickname often over the next few years, but it was the next line that put him over the edge.  "Is your father a monkey too?"  The largest boy was the one who asked this, and was also the first to fall.

            At the time Mazen only had a power level of 58, but since normal Ralekians only had a power level of 4 or 5, it wasn't much of a challenge.  Before anyone could notice or react, an aura burst around Mazen, causing huge gusts of wind to lift up nearby dirt.  His first punch hit the bully in front of him in the chest, immediately shattering three ribs and sending him flying back close to thirty feet.

            Continuing his attack, Mazen pulled his arm back towards his chest, jutting out his elbow which hit another kid's nose.  After the nose shattered, the kid fell to the ground unconscious.  A kick to the left into a third bully's stomach made him throw up his lunch and fall to the ground clutching his own stomach.  The aura surrounding Mazen got even brighter as he then charged a small ki blast and sent it at the final bully, burning part of his front and sending the bully flying back further than the first.

            None of the damage was outside their medical technology to fix, and within three days they were all back in school good as new, except for their pride.  Mazen only received a week's detention and a strict warning since the bullies obviously started the fight.  Mazen and Shinou became good friends after that, and they would hang out together all the time.  While some taunting did continue, Mazen and Shinou never got into a fight again.

End Chapter 2

PS: Next chapter is shaping up to be a straight forward history chapter.  It will mostly cover the time from the end of this chapter until present day.  Chapter 4 and/or Chapter 5 are looking to be the first chapters to start the actual plot of this story.  I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
